


Midnight Technician

by lordofthetardis



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordofthetardis/pseuds/lordofthetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chekov has trouble sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Technician

Scotty noticed it one night when he was particularly warm. Chekov always slept with so many blankets and most of the time they ended up on top of Scotty, Chekov completely uncovered and curled close for warmth. Sleepily, he pushed the covers off of himself and reached out to find the space next to him empty. His eyes opened and saw Chekov sitting hunched over the table, a hunk of metal in front of him, his long fingers moving wires and twisting ends. Before he could think much of it, he slid back into a deep sleep.  
  
He saw it again on a night where he woke for no real reason except his favorite ensign was not wrapped around his chest, stealing his warmth. A soft metallic clinking carried from across the room. Chekov sat at the table with a circuit board in his hands. The lamp cast a soft blue light over his face, reflecting against the concentrated expression in his eyes. Scotty pushed himself to sitting and watched as the boy pressed a small tool to the board repeatedly, glancing occasionally at a monitor wired to it. The bulb flashed red. Chekov cursed under his breath and brought the board close to his face, turning it in his hands.  
  
Scotty slid out of the bed and crossed the room. Chekov didn’t hear him approach. Scotty gently placed his hands on the boys shoulders making him jump. He chuckled, sliding them down his chest, wrapping around him and laying his head on top of his mass of curls.  
  
“What are ye doin’ up so late lad?”  
  
“I couldn’t sleep,” he placed the board on the table and brought his hands to rest on Scotty’s arms.  
  
“So ye started buildin’ somthin’?”  
  
“Eet’s an Ion Field Circuit. I found a spare one lying around. I vanted to see eef I could eemprove eet.”  
  
“Do ye do this often?”  
  
He shrugged, “Vhen I vake up in the meedle of the night, I need to do somezing and the vork table ees just zere.”  
  
Chekov laughed, his small frame rattling in Scotty’s arms.  
  
He smiled, “Well I canna have you workin’ when your s’possed to be sleeping,” he slid around to kneel in front of Chekov, “How ‘bout, next time you wake up and can’t sleep, you wake me up and we figure out what we can do with our time hm?”  
  
The not so innocent glint in Chekov’s eyes made him smile.  
  
“I think I’m catching on,” he said quietly, biting his smiling lip.  
  
Scotty laughed deeply and scooped up Chekov in his arsm.  
  
“Vhat are you doing?” he yelled, laughing.  
  
“I’m takin’ you back to bed so you can get some sleep!”  
  
He threw Chekov on to the bed, his small body bouncing, landing with his hands by his head and his legs splayed.  
  
Scotty placed a knee on the corner, smiling down at Chekov,“Eventually.”


End file.
